Year of the Spark: February 13
by Sparky Army
Summary: Seven years later, John and Elizabeth are home. The year of sparky stories continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN:** I haven't actually seen s4, so I've written this based on what I've read and information I've received from people. Though I hope you like it. Originally I had Elizabeth asking the question at the end, but I've never read a story where it was the guy who asked, so that's why I changed it around. You'll understand when you read it

* * *

**Home  
**_By nogigglingmajor_

* * *

John collapsed onto the couch taking a giggling Elizabeth with him and let out a long sigh.

"Thank God that's over! No more unpacking. Ever." Elizabeth laughed.

"We're going to stay here forever?" John lifted an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes in return. "Our first house, our own house. No more quarters!"

"You bet! And we-" he kissed her forehead, "are going to christen-" he kissed the tip of her nose, "-every room." He finished by kissing her deeply for several moments leaving her dazed, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. John stretched out on his back and Elizabeth on top of him.

_So much had happened in the last 7 years but it was finally all over, and Elizabeth and John were home on Earth having left Atlantis in very capable hands. The Wraith had been severely diminished in number, and the Asurans – the thought of which would forever bring Elizabeth to the brink of tears - were gone, thanks to Samantha Carter, who'd taken over in the Elizabeth's absence. The whole ordeal of that was still a very sore spot for most of the expedition. After the team's encounter with the other Elizabeth and receiving the news of their leader's supposed death, Elizabeth's office and quarters had been cleared of her belongings, these being sent back to Earth. What had followed was a year of rumoured sightings, high tensions and one very depressed John Sheppard. _

_Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth had managed to free herself of her captors, and was making a very, very slow path back to Atlantis. Slow because of the time and strength required to control the nanites in her body that fought to return her to hell. Going from village to village, earning her way on ships by working, she'd finally arrived on a planet that looked somewhat familiar and found a Stargate. Knowing she had no way of sending a code through, she placed her hand on the gate and used the power of the replicators for the last time, allowing them to drop the shield before she came through. Silence met her at the other end, and though she was interrogated, poked and quarantined for the next 4 months, it was a relief from her recent ordeal._

John was lightly dozing and Elizabeth was drawing random patterns on his chest.

"You're thinking. Stop thinking." She smiled at his mumbled command, even half asleep he had a knack for knowing her disposition. She hummed in reply, but memories washed over her nonetheless.

_John had been away when she'd come back to Atlantis and when he'd finally seen her, behind the plastic quarantining her, he'd simply stared at her for a whole hour, and she back at him. Oh but she wanted to talk! Yet the nanites that were slowly dying within her left her weak and unable to utter a sound. He'd come everyday after that, and each time without a word. Mckay babbled, Teyla talked about everything but Atlantis and work, and Ronan kept telling her to fight and be strong. Elizabeth was able to manage a smile or frown, and if she got a good night's sleep she would have enough strength to drag herself to the plastic before the first visitor arrived. Though she seemed somewhat happy, her friends could tell that she did not truly believe herself to be home, but simply resigned to whatever reality the nanites had imposed on her. As a result she was wary whenever Teyla brought her son in, afraid of hurting him, even though she did not have the strength. It had been Colonel Carter who took the most important step in trying to convince the woman that she was really home. Sam, from her experience with Fifth, understood what Elizabeth was going through and breaking all protocol had been the one to break quarantine. Elizabeth had opened her mouth in a silent scream and reeled back only to land on the floor flailing helplessly, and Sam had helped the woman back to the bed where she'd slowly been able to calm her._

"_I'm not one of them Elizabeth, I'm a friend." _

That was the last time Elizabeth had screamed. Her voice had come back eventually as had her strength, but memories from her time with the Asurans were mixed with time periods missing, leaving her confused and giving her horrible dreams that she couldn't understand. The fifth year had been spent healing, the sixth learning how to be herself again and the seventh being finally free. Now she was back to normal, if that word could ever be used again, 'normal' was her eighth year.

"Hey 'Lizabeth, I was thinking." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I thought you wanted no thinking?" he rolled his eyes at her. "Go on, what were you thinking?"

"Now that we have a house, and new jobs, we're settled right?" She looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. "I mean, there's no running off to Atlantis, no Wraith, you're teaching and I'm training new pilots…" John was rambling and Elizabeth found it rather amusing, but could not help wondering where the rambling was going.

"Yes, I'd say we're settled. For quiet a few years anyway." John nodded and watched her fingers on his chest as he gave voice to his next thought.

"So, hypothetically, if we wanted to…to start a family, hypothetically speaking of course, now would be…a good time?" His gaze connected with hers now, and in it she could read uncertainty. She swallowed.

"You…want to start a family?" She whispered.

"Well, maybe not now, I was just saying hypothetically-" Elizabeth pressed her lips to his in an effort to silence him.

"John, do you want to have a family with me?" John became serious.

"It would be really, really cool." Elizabeth couldn't help herself, the tears fell but she laughed at his answer. John meanwhile had pushed himself up on his hands making Elizabeth straddle his hips.

"That wasn't the kinda answer I was expecting." But he was smiling and Elizabeth wiped her eyes as she calmed down, placing her arms around his neck.

"What will they look like?" John's eyes widen and his grin became even larger as he realised her answer.

"We'll have a little girl with your eyes, but my unruly hair. She'll be cutest thing you've ever seen and she's gonna be just like her momma." Elizabeth grinned widely.

"Well, as long as she has your hair…I think a family would be really, really cool."

Das Ende!


End file.
